Games, Cookies and Movies
by Torresx2
Summary: La Señora Agreste estara fuera el fin de semana. Gabriel tendra que apañarselas para cuidar a su pequeño hijo y sobrevivir ese fin de semana.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece…**

 **He vuelto mi querida gente... Diosito es bueno y a resucitado mi imaginación... y esto no es lo unico que van a ver de mi en este fandom!**

 **Serán solo dos capis en esta historia, el ultimo cap lo subiré en cuento pueda!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Porque Ella…**

Eso de tratar con modelos era lo peor de su trabajo. Ese montón de niñitas malcriadas y caprichosas que quieren que se haga todo lo que ellas dicen ¿acaso no entienden que es su compañía? ¿Qué él es el jefe, quien manda, quien firma los cheques que ellas después cobrarían? Ni hablar de los hombres, un par de bofetadas es lo que merecen esos muchachos.

Le parecía increíble haber conocido al amor de su vida entre esa gente.

Pero ahí estaba, como siempre cuando él llegaba a casa: en la cocina, preparando una deliciosa cena. Porque ella no se podía quedar quieta; a pesar de tener un chef, mucama, mayordomo, chofer y a una eficiente Nathalie, Annabella insistía en hacer las cosas ella misma. O al menos ayudar a hacerlas.

Porque solo ella sabía cómo le gustaban las cosas a él, y se esmeraba en tenerlo todo perfecto para cuando el volviera a casa.

Estaba seguro que mientras ella estuviera con él, podían vivir en una choza de paja y Gabriel aun sería feliz.

-Mi amor- Annabella sonrió ampliamente al verlo parado en la puerta de la cocina y corrió a saludarlo con un beso. El chef, por otro lado, casi deja caer una olla de lo nervioso que se puso por la presencia de su jefe. Eso siempre le causaba gracia al Agreste- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Creo que un día me quedare sin voz de tanto gritarle a esas personas, son unos ineptos- respondió el, recordando su día de trabajo- la nueva línea saldrá pronto, y si seguimos como vamos, la presentación será un completo desastre.

-Así que te fue bien- la sonrisa de su esposa no se borraba, incluso con lo que él le había dicho.

-¿Crees que me fue bien?- cuestiono, confundido.

-Por supuesto- asintió ella- tu eres 1.80 metros de pura exageración. Lo que me dijiste posiblemente quiso decir: soy muy exigente, quiero que mis empleados se esfuercen más. La nueva línea saldrá pronto, pero ellos no me leen la mente y yo quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Ja, ja, ja- él la miro con seriedad- que chistosa.

-¿Acaso me equivoque?- Annabella le sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

Él no se molestó en responder, jamás ganaba una discusión con ella. Menos cuando ella tenía razón. Prefirió preguntar:

-¿Y Adrien?

-Arriba, en su habitación.

-Bien, vamos- el tomo su mano y tiro de ella hacia las escaleras- quiero saludarlo.

-Gabriel, espera- la mujer se detuvo. Él la miro, su esposa ya no estaba sonriendo- tengo que hablarte de algo.

* * *

Y de esa forma él se enteró que Annabella pasaría ese fin de semana fuera, por ir a visitar a una vieja amiga en el extranjero. Lo que más lo impactaba es que el pequeño Adrien de 5 años estaba al tanto de esto, pero el no. Ella había olvidado comentárselo. Gabriel estaba consciente de que ella era un poco distraída, que solía tener muchas cosas en mente, ¡pero lo dejaría solo por primera vez desde que se casaron! ¡Solo con Adrien! Él no sabía cómo cuidar de un niño, no solo.

-Todo estará bien- le había dicho Annabella cuando él comunico sus inquietudes- ya vi tu agenda, tienes el fin de semana libre. Esto será como… un Día de Chicos. Podrán pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse.

-Pero…

-El chef sabe lo que a él le gusta, la mucama se encargara de tener todas sus cosas limpias y en orden, y Nathalie ya se ocupó de todos tus compromisos- su voz era comprensiva, pero Gabriel veía cierta diversión en los ojos de ella- solo tienes que cuidar que no se haga daño, que coma, se bañe, duerma, y mientras este despierto, mantenerlo ocupado.

 _Será un largo fin de semana_ penso al verla subir al avión. El pequeño Adrien se despedía de ella agitando su manito.

Porque ella tenía una forma única de hacerlo sentirse inquieto y a la vez seguro de que todo saldría bien.


	2. Sábado y Domingo

**Miraculous no me pertenece…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sábado y Domingo.**

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose entre sí sin saber que hacer o decir, sentados en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada.

El pequeño miraba a su padre con cierta inseguridad. Ellos no tenían la relación más cercana, aunque quería a su papa, no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, pues no quería molestarlo. Por otro lado, Gabriel no sabía que podía gustarle a su hijo. No sabía que hacia el niño en su tiempo libre, ni que bocadillos le gustaba comer, ni cuál era su juego favorito.

Estaban atrapados en el mismo barco, y ninguno sabio como usar el timón. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su corta edad, Adrien trato de llevarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con timidez.

-Las dos de la tarde- hacia una hora que habían vuelto del aeropuerto.

-Los sábados, mamá suele llevarme al parque luego del almuerzo- comento el niño- ¿podemos ir?

Gabriel se lo pensó un segundo. ¿Pasar todo el fin de semana en esa casa? Sería como confinarse a sí mismo, y su hijo proponía una opción viable y probablemente segura, de pasar el rato.

-¿Por qué no?- fue su respuesta.

* * *

Para ser un diseñador reconocido, que había viajado por muchas partes del mundo, en esta ocasión venció su ignorancia de la normal vida casera de padre. ¿Cómo es que se le había ido a ocurrir ir a un parque usando traje? Adrien parecía hacerse la misma pregunta cada vez que lo miraba. Annabella seguro se burlaría de eso si se enteraba.

Resultaba ser que el pequeño Adrien tenía un gran gusto por una variada cantidad de deportes. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, el niño había metido en el auto un balón de futbol, otro de básquet, una pelota de beisbol y un bate, un Frisbee y una pelota ovoide que reconoció como una de futbol Americano. ¿En qué momento había conocido todo eso?

Gabriel había pensado que el niño jugaría solo, sin tomar en cuenta que todas esas pelotas eran de deportes en grupo.

-Mamá siempre juega conmigo- dijo con un puchero, Adrien.

¡De razón su esposa estaba tan en forma! Había que tener la condición física de un atleta olímpico para seguirle la corriente a su hijo. Ese niño era incansable. Comenzaron con básquet, Adrien se sabía las reglas de cacho a rabo y muchas jugadas que no dudo en aplicar contra su padre; si fuera un metro y medio más, le fuera ganado a su padre sin esfuerzo.

Luego practicaron bateo. Lo más fácil para el diseñador, solo tenía que tomar la pelota y lanzarla para que su hijo la bateara. Allí tuvo su primera falla, y la segunda, y la tercera, cuarta… dejo de contar después de nueve. Resulta que él nunca fue bueno en ningún deporte, y tenía la puntería de alguien con miopía. Estuvo muy cerca de golpear a Adrien con la pelota muchas veces, sin embargo el chiquillo se lo tomaba con gracia. Gabriel prefería que se rieran de él y no que lo acusaran con Annabella.

Después vino el frisbee. Fue horrible. El futbol. Aun peor. El futbol americano… ese nunca llego, ya el hombre estaba demasiado exhausto para continuar. Adrien acepto con tranquilidad volver a casa; Gabriel sospechaba que el niño sentía lastima por su miserable condición física y decidió que la tortura podía quedar allí.

Llegaron a casa cerca del atardecer. Adrien se perdió en su habitación, Gabriel aprovecho ese tiempo para ducharse y ponerse algo más limpio y cómodo. Su traje había quedado sucio y algo roto, arruinado. ¿Ya qué? Se compraría otro y ya, al menos su hijo se había divertido.

* * *

Luego de la cena, el hombre estaba listo para irse a dormir, pero recordó los encargos de su esposa. _Bien, ya lo entretuve y ya comió ¿Qué falta?_ Como aún era temprano, los dos Agreste se acomodaron en la sala para ver televisión. A las 8:00 pm en punto, Gabriel llevo a su hijo para que se bañara.

Preparo la tina y metió a Adrien, quien estaba como Dios lo mando al mundo, dentro.

-¡Esta fría!- grito el pequeño, saliendo como un cohete de la bañera y cubriéndose con una toalla.

-¿Fría?- Gabriel la miro, arqueando una ceja- ¡pero si esta normal!

-Mamá siempre la calienta un poco.

Le tenían que haber dejado un manual, de eso estaba seguro. A este paso, Adrien preferiría hacer las cosas por sí solo. Gabriel se sentía mal por lo poco que conocía la vida de su hijo, él ni se hubiera imaginado que tenía que ser agua tibia.

Cuando el agua estuvo bien, le pregunto al niño.

-¿Algo más?

-Burbujas- respondió inmediatamente Adrien, señalando un gabinete en la pared donde había una colección de frascos de muchas formas, como un arcoíris de colores.

-¿Cuál quieres?

Su hijo solo se encogió de hombros. Gabriel vacío unas gotas de al menos siete de los muchos frascos, solo por curiosidad. El olor era algo fuerte, pero el niño estaba muy contento con toda esa espuma.

-Papá ¡mis juguetes!

El hombre asintió, bajo el mueble del lavamanos había una caja con los juguetes de baño de Adrien. Una gran colección de barcos y muñequitos de hule. Como en su propia infancia. Tal vez, recordarla por una noche no tuviera nada de malo. De esa manera, ambos Agreste interpretaron _El Monstruo del lago_ y se bañaron juntos. Gabriel, aun con su ropa puesta.

Una vez Adrien estuvo vestido, Gabriel lo acomodo en su cama. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para contarle un cuento, cuando vio al niño completamente dormido. Sonriendo, salió de allí. Se recostó un segundo en su cama, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día, y antes de llegar a una reflexión, Morfeo le dio un abrazo de oso que lo dejo tumbado hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera escucho el teléfono cuando Annabella llamo para saber cómo les había ido.

* * *

Adrien brinco de la cama el domingo en la mañana sintiéndose descansado y completamente enérgico. Listo para empezar ese nuevo día.

-¡Mamá!- llamo como de costumbre, pero entonces recordó que ella no estaba.

Se sentía un poco triste sin su madre allí, se había ido solo al mediodía del día anterior, pero la extrañaba como si fuera sido hacia un millón de años. Quería llorar, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ella, pero recordó lo que Annabella le dijo en el aeropuerto, cuando a él se le asomaron algunas lágrimas: _Mi pequeño, no llores. Harás llorar a mami también._

¡Y el no quería que su mamá llorara! Por lo tanto, se sorbió la nariz, se secó bien los ojos con la manga del pijama, y llamo a la única persona que podía en ese momento. Reunió todo el aire que podían sus pulmones y grito:

-¡PAPÁ!

Gabriel apareció en la puerta, respirando con dificultad, los lentes torcidos, despeinado y usando la misma ropa que llevaba en la cena, solo que completamente desarreglada. El pequeño no resistió la sonrisa.

-Te ves gracioso- le dijo a su padre.

-¿Por qué gritaste?- pregunto el hombre luego de un suspiro, pareciendo aún muy cansado.

-Tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

-Pues vamos.

-Pero primero debo bañarme…

* * *

Esta hora del baño no había sido tan divertida para Gabriel como la de la noche anterior. Estaba medio dormido, con falta de café y un niño enérgico brincando en la bañera. Necesitaba refuerzos.

-Nathalie…

La cara que puso su asistente no le presagio nada bueno.

-La señora me prohibió ayudarle, señor.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que tenía que dejar que usted se encargara del joven Adrien, que lo ayudara solo en caso de emergencia.

Así terminaron, otra vez, sentados uno frente al otro sin hacer nada. _No seas cobarde, Gabriel,_ se regañaba mentalmente. _es tu hijo, no le tengas miedo. Solo… ofrécele algo que hacer. A este paso, a ambos le saldrán raíces. Tú puedes._

-¿Quieres jugar algo?- le pregunto al niño.

-¡Videojuegos!- exclamo el pequeño rubio.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

-¿Aje…que?

-Vamos, te enseñare a jugar algo que probablemente te sea más útil en el futuro que esos… videojuegos.

* * *

Ni Gabriel se estaba divirtiendo con su idea. Ya había pasado el almuerzo y aun jugaban ajedrez. Adrien ya sabía cómo funcionaban las piezas, pero las estrategias… el hombre ganaba todas las partidas, y aunque le gustaba ganar, esto ya era tedioso.

-Bien, juguemos videojuegos…

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, Adrien lo llevo corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación listo para jugar algo que valía la pena. El niño puso un simple juego de pelea con dibujos en dos dimensiones, algo fácil, para que su padre aprendiera.

Y vaya que lo necesito.

Dos horas después, y el señor Agreste aun no había podido ganarle a su hijo de cinco años. Era vergonzoso. Y el pequeño ya se había aburrido de tantas victorias.

-Tengo hambre- comento Adrien- preparemos galletas.

-¿Sabes hacer galletas?

* * *

La respuesta era no. Tercera tanda, igual de mala a las anteriores. Pero Adrien no quería ayuda del chef. Él estaba seguro de que era lo que necesitaban sus galletas y así las hacía. Ese pequeño tenía unas combinaciones raras en mente: maní y ciruelas, pasas y dulce de leche, piña y pepino…

-Estas serán de chocolate con…

Adrien miro las estanterías buscando algo que "combinara" con el chocolate. Finalmente poso sus ojos en un frasco con chispas de chocolate con leche.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto, señalando el recipiente.

Quedarían tan bien esas chispas con el otro chocolate… pero estaba seguro que si le decía que era otro tipo de chocolate, buscaría algo más. Entonces, Gabriel respondió:

-Son alcaparras.

-Quiero eso.

Su hijo mataría a alguien en un futuro.

Habiéndolo engañado una vez, no vio por qué no hacerlo una segunda. Encargo al chef preparar una masa sin que el niño se diera cuenta y cuando este salió de la cocina para ir al baño, cambiaron las mezclas. Adrien ni cuenta se dio. Pusieron las porciones en una charola y está en el horno.

Olían exquisitamente, pero luego de las pastas anteriores, Gabriel tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para comer más.

* * *

Adrien se terminó las galletas, solo. Fue un jet propulsado por la glucosa el resto de la tarde, ni los regaños de su padre pudieron detenerlo. Finalmente le dio el bajón de azúcar, y cayó en el sofá de la sala, esperando como mansa paloma la hora de cena.

En esta ocasión, no sería un baño, sino una ducha. El problema es que Adrien estaba tan adormilado que Gabriel tuvo que bañarlo y mantenerlo de pie al mismo tiempo. Era como intentar bañar una gran muñeca de trapo. Al terminar, lo seco y vistió.

-¿Cuándo llega mamá?- inquirió, mientras Gabriel lo cargaba a su habitación.

-En un rato- o eso había dicho la mujer en su llamada de la noche anterior.

-¿Puedo esperarla contigo?

-Tienes que dormir.

-Pero… no tengo sueño- negó bostezando.

-Está bien.

Sabiendo que su hijo se dormiría pronto, lo llevo hasta su propio cuarto y lo dejo en la cama. Coloco una película en el reproductor de DVD y se tendió en la cama junto a él.

* * *

Cuando Annabella cruzo la puerta de entrada de su casa, toda la servidumbre salió a recibirla. Pero su familia no dio señales de vida. Fue a la habitación de Adrien, pero la encontró completamente ordenada y vacía. Entonces fue a la suya.

En la pantalla estaban pasando los créditos de alguna película, y en la cama estaban sus dos chicos, desparramados sobre el colchón. Adrien estaba un su pijama, abrazado al costado de su padre, y Gabriel estaba tendido boca arriba, con la boca medio abierta, en su ropa normal y con los lentes puestos.

-Gabriel, cariño- llamo Annabella suavemente- amor…

-Mmm…- el hombre abrió los ojos un poquito y la miro a duras penas.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto la mujer, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

-Tortuga Ninja… Rafael… inútil- si no se equivocaba, eso era un video juego de Adrien- galleta de alcaparras… ¿Cómo termino la película?

Y volvió a caer inconsciente. Reprimiendo la risa, la mujer le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y bajo a la sala, para que Nathalie le informara con lujo de detalles que había pasado con esos dos en su ausencia.


End file.
